Hospitals, clinics, and other healthcare providers continually face a need for donated blood to help in treating patients. It is often difficult to notify and educate the public regarding donations. Donors may not become repeat donors due to a lack of information and access. Additionally, it is sometimes difficult to train operators and administrators regarding the particularities of blood collection instruments. Operators and administrators may introduce inefficiencies in their operation and management of blood collection instruments due to a lack of information and access.